Happy Halloween Big Brother
by GuptaShay
Summary: SuizaxLiechtenstein  No hay inspiracion para el sumario


_**Bueno n_nU mi segundo fanfiction, & pues no hay mucho que decir acerca de esto, simplemente vi una imagen en el rodenador de una amiga y me enamore completamente así que decidi escribirlo (:**_

_**Anime: **__APH_

_**Pareja: **__SuizaxLiechtenstein_

_**Clasificación: **K_

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

**Happy Halloween, Big Brother**

**~o~**

Liechtenstein despertó emocionada. Esa noche sería Noche de Brujas, había estado esperando ése día desde hacía mucho tiempo, y al fin había llegado.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¡Hermano mayor! ¡Hermano mayor! Esta noche es Halloween… - gritó la niña llegando a la cocina.

Vash la recibió detrás de la mesada con un tazón de su cereal favorito.

- ¡Esta noche es Halloween! – repitió tomando asiento.

- Sí, Lili, esta noche es Halloween. – dijo el mayor sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué disfraz usarás hermano mayor? – inquirió ella.

- Pues, no pensaba usar ninguno. Tan solo voy por ti.

- Pero, hermano mayor, debes usar un disfraz… puedo hacerte uno si quieres. – sonrió.

- Como tú quieras, Lili. – respondió él acariciándole el cabello.

La niña simplemente sonrió y siguió con su desayuno.

- ¿Te gustaría algo en especial, hermano?

- Lo que tú quieras, Lili. – dijo el mayor en tono monótono, acomodando la cinta del cabello de su hermanita.

Una vez que Liechtenstein terminó su desayuno, Vash tomó el tazón y lo echo al fregadero, para lavarlo.

- ¿Puedes darme un segundo para tomar tus medidas, hermano mayor?

- Claro.

La pequeña corrió a su cuarto, seguida por Suiza.

- La he de tener en algún lugar… - dijo hurgando entre una pila de cosas.

- Hm… - Vash también busco entre otras cosas en una caja. - ¿Esto? – preguntó tomando en sus manos una pequeña cinta métrica.

Lili volteó a verle.

- Sí. – sonrió. Caminó hacia su hermano, tomó la cinta, y comenzó a ponerla alrededor de su cintura.

- Eh… Lili… ¿qué haces?

- Tomo tus medidas, hermano.

- Oh…

Subió la cinta hasta debajo de sus brazos y luego en la cadera. Midió el largo de los brazos y las piernas…

- Hm… creo que ya tengo algo en mente. – anunció la menor mientras enrollaba la cinta de nuevo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es una sorpresa. – Lili rió levemente y salió del cuarto dando brinquitos.

Vash salió del cuarto también y se dirigió al suyo.

Tendió su cama, que estaba desordenada y recogió su ropa. Bajó las escaleras y lavó los platos sucios. Fue al cuarto de armas y las ordeno nuevamente, ya se le acababan las opciones para matar tiempo.

- _Las 08:00 pm. Ya será de noche_. – dijo para sí.

Encendió el televisor, lo cual jamás hacía, y fingió que veía lo que fuera que estaba puesto, parecía una de ésas novelas en español que le gustaban a Lilianne.

- ¡Lili te estas tard…!

- Ya está listo. – dijo la niña bajando las escaleras con una pila de ropa en la mano.

Suiza apagó la televisión, se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermana.

- Hermano mayor, como dijo que no quería un disfraz, arme algo simple, con su ropa. Esto con un buen maquillaje quedara de maravilla.

- ¿M-ma-maquilaje?

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos "_El extraño mundo de Jack_"?

- Sí.

- Pues, a mí siempre me ha gustado Sally, así que sería una versión masculina del personaje. Haré como si estuviera lleno de costuras y quedara bien mono.

- Eh… vale.

- Toma, ponte la ropa. – le extendió las prendas.

Él las tomó y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Bajó con la ropa puesta. Era simple, una camiseta verde militar con una camisa blanca, unos jeans negros y sus botas del uniforme.

- Perfecto. – sonrió ella.

- Y cómodo. – agregó él.

Lilianne tomó una cajita que contenía el set de maquillaje que Suiza le había regalado en Navidad.

- Hermano, toma asiento. – pidió ella.

Vash se sentó y cerró los ojos, no quería ver. Sentía el lápiz delineador moviéndose en su rostro, sus manos y toda la piel que quedaba descubierta. Luego sintió algo frío…

- ¿Qué es eso Lili?

- Es pintura, hermano. Estás quedando muy lindo.

Una vez que dejó de sentir las manos de su hermana en su piel, abrió los ojos.

- Mira qué bonito. – le puso el espejo enfrente.

Realmente parecía cocido. Ella tenía talento.

- Te quedó,… muy bien, Lili. – sonrió.

Y aunque no lo hubiera estado él no diría algo malo.

- Ahora yo debo ir a alistarme, hermano. – dicho eso subió hasta su cuarto.

Suiza esperó. Para entretenerse intentó imaginar qué disfraz usaría su hermanita.

_Quizás de conejito, ella ama los conejitos…_ – pensaba – _o… de Caperucita roja, le encanta ése cuanto o…_

El sonido de los pasos de Lili en las escaleras interrumpió sus pensamientos…

- Hermano mayor, ¿te gusta mi disfraz?

Vash volteó, y fue todo lo que le atinó a hacer, puesto que quedó paralizado al ver a su hermana. Llevaba un vestido color vino, con una cinta roja atada a la cintura, viendo hacia abajo pudo ver que iba con los pies desnudos, mirando hacia arriba vio que llevaba un collar con un cascabel, lo cual le extrañó. Luego viendo mejor notó que traía unas orejas y cola de gato.

- ¿Hermano mayor?

- Eh… ¿Ah?

- ¿No te gusta mi disfraz? – los ojos de la pequeña se humedecieron, estaba a punto de llorar.

- L-lili no llores. Sí, me encanta tu disfraz.

Y de verdad le encantaba, en un modo inadecuado…

- Oh. – sonrió – que bueno… ahora… - buscó con la mirada su bolsa de calabaza.

- Ten. – Vash se la extendió.

- Gracias, hermano mayor.

Acto seguido, Liechtenstein se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

- Vamos… o Peter va a ganarme camino a casa del señor Prusia. – dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta.

Suiza fue detrás de ella.

¡Vaya que fue un camino largo! Se detenía en cada casa de cada nación. En casa de Prusia, como había predicho, se encontró con Sealand, y tambien con Wy.

- ¡Peter! ¡Alexis! – saludó sonriendo la liechtensteniense.

- ¡Lili! – respondieron las micronaciones al unísono.

- Me ganaron, ¿quién los trajo?

- Italia en su auto nuevo. – respondió Wy.

Los tres se quedaron hablando largo rato en la puerta de casa del albino. Vash no podía dejar de mirar a su hermana, estaba tan bonita en ese vestido, él siempre pensó que era hermosa, pero ahora era de otro modo.

- Lamento hacerte esperar, hermano mayor. – se disculpo ella luego de despedir a sus amigos.

- No hay problema. Por ti esperaría toda la vida.

- No te haría esperar tanto, considerando que somos naciones y vivimos mucho tiempo. – rió.

- Es cierto. – el rió tambien.

En el trayecto a casa ninguno dijo una palabra, tan solo intercambiaron algunas miradas y se tomaron de la mano por cortos períodos varias veces.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

- Gracias por acompañarme, hermano mayor. – dijo la pequeña cerrando detrás de sí la puerta de la casa.

- No tienes que agradecer. Yo haría lo que sea por ti… - al notar lo que decía se sonrojó - porque eres mi hermanita, claro.

Ella rió levemente.

- Estás todo rojo, hermano.

- ¿Ah?

Ella se acercó a él y puso la mano en su mejilla.

- Estás rojo como un tomate. – rió.

Suiza tomó la mano de la menor y acercó su rostro al de ella.

- Tú tambien, Lili.

Ella se sonrojó más de lo que estaba ante aquella afirmación.

- L-lili…

- ¿Si, hermano mayor?

- Estás muy bonita. No había tenido la oportunidad de decirtelo.

- G-gracias, hermano ¡Pero tu estás tan mono! Que no hay comparación…

- N-no e-es así.

Ella sonrió.

- Claro que si, hermano mayor. – dio un leve brinquito que la acercó más al rostro de su hermano.

- ¿De veras lo piensas?

- Claro, tú te ves mono con lo que sea. – sonrió.

- T-tú también, Lili. – inconscientemente acercó su rostro más al de Liechtenstein, hasta juntar sus narices.

- He-hermano mayor…

- ¿Si Lili?

- ¿V-vas a be-besarme?

El suizo quedó estático.

- ¿Q-qué?

- E-es que… es como en esas novelas que me gustan. – Sonrió – Es donde el ch…

Su explicación fue interrumpida por los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Liechtenstein pudo sentirlo todo tan cerca, su aroma y su calor.

Cuando la abrumadora cercanía consumió todo el aire, se separaron un poco.

- Hermano mayor… - susurró.

- ¿Si? – Vash rodeó el rostro de la niña con sus manos.

- Te quiero mucho, hermano…

- Yo te amo Lili… - volvió a besarle.

**~o~**

**FIN**


End file.
